


Getting to Know You

by Maggre



Series: Love and Your Neighbors [2]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Flatmates!Au, Soon to be oneshots, mlqc:layn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggre/pseuds/Maggre
Summary: Second time's the charm!MC gets to know the guys a little better over: IKEA Runs, Food Contests, Lingerie, and Class Stalking





	1. Flamingos, Bookcases, Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Posting the next part of this. A lot of this AU is kinda planned out in a word document of headcanons my friends and I came up with; putting it into generally comprehensible fanfic form slowly haha. This one was a little rushed, a lot of action and not as much description as I normally write just because so much is happening. May come back and edit it later! Also! Look forward to works as "pick your own ending" oneshots in the future. Basically a scenario occurs and you can pick who's chapter to read as if MC made that decision ;)

It was early afternoon as MC leisurely strolled down the sidewalk back to the apartment. After the exam, she’d met up with the girls for Lunch. Apparently, Willow booked it over to the office with MC’s old ID card only to hear the gossip about Lucien stopping in with it. Through an arduous process of poking and prodding, MC ended up spilling the beans about her entire move in process; including Kiro, who’s identity and location must be kept secret—pinky promise. Kiki had come up with the clever idea of just referring to him as Keith when speaking about him in public, and Ana apologized profusely about not realizing that the old landlady didn’t actually live at the complex anymore. All was good, and it felt uplifting to unload the past day’s events to her friends. Now, as MC approached the apartment, lunch in her stomach and her exam behind her, MC was ready to get back to her apartment and take a well-deserved nap before finishing unpacking.

Climbing the final step to the second floor apartments, MC looked out over the parking lot and into the valley that was Loveland. From the second-floor walkway, MC could peek over the treeline and see the city nestled between the sloping suburbs. Sighing peacefully, MC went into her apartment, unpacked enough to make her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

MC’s breathing was soft and regular. The only sound in the apartment was the low buzzing of the refrigerator in the kitchen until a gentle, rhythmic knocking sounded at the door. _DOK DOK DOK._ The sound of the back of someone’s knuckles reverberated off the door. MC shifted in her sleep, just beginning to blink the sleep out of her eyes, when a second round of knocking sounded. With her, now, wrinkled t-shirt and sleep-messed hair, MC opened the door.

“’Sup?” asked Gavin in a more confused tone than cool, “If you’re busy, I can come back?”

Gavin held up a tool box, as he tried to hold back laughter.

MC considered herself and the way she’d forgotten to check her hair and makeup in the mirror before opening the door, “Oh, right, the table. Sorry, I was just uhm…” MC trailed off, backing away from the door, “Why don’t you come in?”

Gavin’s smile relaxed a bit as he entered the flat. Setting his toolbox on the kitchen counter, he strode around it into the living area where the wobbly table sat. “Normally, this could be done with any kind of screwdriver, but the screws on this table are so stripped from wear that you’ve really gotta get a pair of pliers in there to help give the driver a bit of extra torque.”

Gavin lifted the table, and gently set it back down, legs up. Taking a pair of pliers to brace the bolts, he unscrewed the legs of the table so that they slid up and down. “How high do you want it?” he asked.

“Oh, well, the chairs are a little shorter than the table was, so maybe a bit lower than before? Thanks,” answered MC.  
  
Nodding, Gavin, carefully flipped the table back upright, got under it and supported it at the designated height with his knee. With his free hands, he re-tightened the bolts with the pliers and screwdriver. During this time, MC couldn’t help but notice the way Gavin’s arm’s moved; particularly the way his muscles flexed ever so slightly as he finished tightening a screw.

Suddenly, Gavin rolled out from under the table, and MC had to quickly look away, blushing. “All done,” he reported getting up and pushing on the, now, solid table. “Let me know if anything else comes up. Its an old building, there’s always things here and there that can use a little help.”

“Thanks Gavin, I will,” smiled MC shyly, “Before you go, uhm. Do you want some tea? I just bought everything yesterday for my special blend.” Thinking back to their first encounter yesterday compared to the helpful and casual way Gavin was acting today, MC couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about how badly she’d overacted to his reappearance in her life.

“Special blend huh?” smiled Gavin wryly, “All right, I’ll bite.”

MC smiled and got to work. Far from a tea connoisseur, MC was none the less very proud of the blend of teas she put together. It wasn’t anything fancy, but she’d found, by accident, that a special blend of store bought tea bags made for an out-of-this-world beverage. Turning her water kettle on, MC went about opening the boxes of tea. Leaning in from the living room, where the dining table was, against the kitchen counter, Gavin peaked his head into the kitchen, admiring the girl as she opened prepackaged tea bags and carefully measured out the contents of each.

Turning, MC set two mugs of ice on the counter and, after brewing the tea for a bit, poured the steaming liquid over the ice. She picked up both mugs, offering one to Gavin, “So what do you think?” Chugging the liquid down in two gulps, Gavin responded, “Pretty damn good.” He smiled. Inwardly feeling like she’d made progress in more than one way. MC poured a bit more of the tea into his glass. “Uhm, thank you for coming over like you said you would, Gavin. Sorry for being a little awkward before.”

Sipping from the mug, Gavin raised an eyebrow, “Not really sure what you mean but…it’s all good.” MC smiled, feeling as if a small amount of anxiety from her high school days was lifted from her shoulders.

Finished with her cup, she walked to the sink to rinse it out. Gavin followed. “Hey, I got that,” he offered, reaching for her cup too. “No way, its fine!” laughed MC, intrigued by this earnest side of Gavin she’d never dreamt existed until now. Disgruntled, Gavin fidgeted behind her a bit as MC washed out both cups. Occupying himself, he looked over into one of the boxes sitting next to the sink. “Hey is this your cookware?” he asked.

“Yeah, I brought it from my old house. Why?” she asked, drying off her hands.

Gavin pulled out a large, glass pot, examining it, “You realize this isn’t going to get hot on the stove right?”

MC paused, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Gavin pointed to the pot and then the stove, “This is a glass pot, but if you look at the stove closely, you’ll see its actually an induction cooktop. You need a magnetic bottom on your pots and pans for them to work.”

“What? I never heard of that!” gasped MC, a bit shocked. She took the pot from Gavin, set it on the stove, and turned it on. Holding her hand above the surface, she noted that she did not feel any heat coming from it.

“Yeah, the landlady and Victor made this decision a while ago,” started Gavin, “Works on cast iron and carbon steel, but not on glass. Victor said it was a safety thing in this old building since the burners don’t get hot, only the pans, but I think he just wanted a fancy stove or something. I dunno, didn’t complain since I don’t cook much anyway and the rent didn’t change.”

MC stared at her still-cool pot grumpily, “I guess I’ll have to go shopping then.”

“Oh? How about I take you to IKEA then?” asked Gavin, “There’s one a bit down the highway; I could take you on my bike. Pots aren’t that big; could just strap it down.”

“Oh, I couldn’t! I’m sure you’re busy!” offered MC.

“Nah, not really. Just finished a big case at the Academy last night, and its syllabus week at school so—free as a bird,” responded Gavin shrugging his shoulder. “Besides, I need to look at bookshelves anyway.”

“W-well…” considered MC looking back at the stove. “I guess I don’t even know which classes I’m in yet, so…yeah! If its really that close, let’s go!”

And just like that MC found herself zooming away on the back of Gavin’s bike in a spare helmet. Holding on to him, MC thought about how crazy this situation would have seemed to her high school self; going for an IKEA run with the school bully. MC blushed to herself every time a turn forced her to hold onto Gavin’s seemingly well-built abs a bit tighter.

True to his word, the IKEA was not that far out of Loveland. Gavin parked and helped MC off the bike. The two entered the store and began up the escalator. “Wow, I can’t believe how big it is!” exclaimed MC looking at the map, “I’ve never been to an IKEA before.”

Gavin smiled at her, “Its just a giant warehouse, its pretty straight forward, but still, don’t get lost.”

As the two began making their way through displays, they stopped to occasionally joke about the furniture’s names and play with especially soft pillows. Exploring the open display of couches, MC became conscious that the majority of other shoppers at the store were either families or young couples. Suddenly embarrassed at the way others might see her and Gavin, MC casually asked, “So, what are you looking at book shelves for?”

But there was no answer. MC looked around and realized that Gavin was nowhere to be seen. She back tracked a bit, but still no Gavin. The beginnings of anxiety started creeping into the back of MC’s head as she clutched the map and tried following the arrows in the store. Surely, Gavin must be a bit up ahead. MC made her way through the rooms, checking the walled off areas such that she found herself already at the end of the store. Panicking, MC whirled around when suddenly, a hand grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, “There you are!”

It was Gavin, a bit out of breath and looking worried, “I stopped to measure a book case and suddenly you were gone, I walked through the store twice. Are you okay?”

Breath regulating itself again, MC let out a sigh of relief, “Yeah, sorry. I realized you weren’t there all of a sudden and started looking for you too.”

Smiling, Gavin gave her shoulder a light squeeze before letting go, “Alright, well here we are.” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck a bit before he added, “Hey, give me your cell phone a second.”

Placing her phone in Gavin’s hand, MC laughed a bit, “Oh right, should have done this earlier.”

Holding both of their phones in his hands, Gavin exchanged their contact information and held her phone back out for her, “Yeah. Don’t hesitate to call me. Not just when you’re lost, but if you need anything or even just wanna talk.”

“’Kay, thanks.” Smiled MC, noticing a pink tint at the tips of Gavin’s ears.

Together, the two of them finished their trip to IKEA successfully and happily. MC got a new pot, and Gavin managed to get the code for an acceptable bookshelf replacement. Once they got back to the apartment, MC remembered to ask again, “So what did you need a new bookshelf for?”

Taking the spare helmet back from her, Gavin awkwardly replied, “Ah.. well. Its for the Academy. The other day some of the other Cadets and I got into a… sort of arm wrestling contest…” He trailed off as they started on the steps.  


“And?” pursued MC.

“Well, it’s kinda complicated, but basically, the bookshelf in the lounge broke and since I won the flamingo I got stuck getting the new bookshelf.” Scrunching up his face, realizing he was confusing the story further, he added, “Look. Its complicated; don’t ask.”

“Haha. Okay well, I guess you’ll have to tell me another time,” laughed MC as she and Gavin opened their doors. “Thanks again for this,” said MC holding up her new pot. “In fact, maybe you can tell me what flamingos have to do with broken book shelves and arm wrestling over something I cook in it!”

“Yeah,” smiled Gavin, “I'd like that. Anytime.”

And with that, the two disappeared into the building, the sun filtering through the trees of the parking lot peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one turned out so long. Technically Gavin is getting two interactions here: fixing the table and going to IKEA. I was just really looking forward to this chapter as someone who only recently visited an IKEA for the first time alone. Very overwhelming, trust me.


	2. Hearts Ablaze, Mouths on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiro takes MC to the lesser-known neighborhood called Old Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhmygod, So this chapter was totes inspired by a really funny joke from the movie Adventureland. I considered this being at an amusement park, but it was decided that a dinner date was more believable at this time of their relationship :) Sorry that these are starting to get long, I swear I'm trying to keep them as ficlets!
> 
> Joke explanation in the end notes since its actually a stretch now that I think of it.

After running to the store with Gavin, MC felt a bit lighter on her feet. Maybe it was the leftover exhilaration of exploring someplace new, but more likely it was the feelings of fear she’d left behind about Gavin. Combined with the high of making a new friend, MC cheerily put her new pot in the cabinet closest to the stove and began unpacking the rest of her things.

Kitchenware, clothes, books, knickknacks; MC was folding the last cardboard box to put out with recycling when a low growl came from her stomach. Looking at the clock, MC saw that it was already past dinner time, and the sun was casting a golden light into her flat. Although she’d gone shopping Sunday, she hadn’t bought anything dinner worthy: just snacks and some basics. Thankfully, even though she was out of the dorms, she could still get something light from campus. Deciding to wait again until the weekend to do a more serious grocery shop, MC packed her purse and headed out the door.

As she locked up, the door to 2A opened. “Miss chips!” greeted Kiro cheerily.

“Oh hi Kiro, off to work again?” responded MC happily through the internal struggle that THIS was the REAL Kiro.

“Nah, I’m off today,” said Kiro coming closer so that MC could see the rumored flecks of greenish turquoise in his sparkling eyes. “I take a few days each week to focus on school work! I’m heading out to get some food.”

“Oh, me too!” said MC turning toward campus to avoid gazing at Kiro too long, “I was gonna head to the campus center; wanna join?”

Kiro cocked his head to the side like a puppy, “The campus center? I hear the foods oka-ay, but why would you go all the way there when Old Town is closer?”

MC knew of Old Town; knew that the area of Loveland had quite a cult following, but also heard that the people of Old Town somewhat kept to themselves. Unlike most of the city, which was new and upcoming with popular stores and designer brands, Old Town was just that – old. It was a part of the city that the older locals pushed hard to keep renovations away from. It was its own ecosystem and had a reputation of people avoiding it.

“I’ve actually never been to Old Town. I’ve heard it was kind of unfriendly,” admitted MC shyly.

“What?” gasped Kiro, “You’ve never been? Don’t listen to those rumors, it’s… not high end and trendy like main street, but its super cozy and charming. I think you’ll really love it! Whatddya say?”

Seeing how badly Kiro was pushing his puppy-dog-eyes look, MC admitted defeat, “Oh…okay, but only because you’re really playing it up!”

“Yaaay!” cried Kiro, taking MC by the hand and leading her down the steps, half dragging her across the parking lot.

“I can show you the world~” sang Kiro beautifully, “shinning, shimmering, splendid.”

MC laughed, “Hey, what’s this now? My own private concert with Kiro?”

“Haha, sorry! I just can’t believe you’ve never been to Old Town—its great there, and I’m the one who gets to show you around for the first time!” quipped Kiro happily. “Now... where was I? OH right!”

Turning, Kiro still held MC by the hand, and began walking backward as he continued, “Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”

MC enjoyed the entire private serenade as they walked farther along the path. Occasionally skipping or making grand hand gestures, Kiro really fit the role of Aladdin quite well. Winding their way around town, they soon arrived at a large, open promenade. The sun was already past the horizon and the sky was a beautiful purple-blue. Accented by the glow of the orange street lamps, Old Town really did look quite cozy. The buildings were only a few stories high with an older, more elegant feel to them. Apartments on the upper floors had their windows open and music was coming from somewhere on the street. The shops and restaurants on the first floors were a bustle with people and children played in the streets by the dying sunlight.

“Wow!” gasped MC, “Its like out of a story book!”

“Haha! See I told you its nice!” Laughed Kiro leading her further down the street, “Everyone here is from this neighborhood. Every night they all hang out in each others’ shops till early morning. It’s a great vibe; reminds me of Europe a little.”

“Yeah, I get that feeling too, like a fairy tale town, everyone seems so lively!” MC looked around in wonder as Kiro came to a halt

“Yeah, I first came here ‘cos it has the reputation that outsiders don’t really drop by. I figured that it’d be kinda empty, and I could just find some quiet place to do some school work, but boy, was I wrong! And get this,” whispered Kiro leaning in, “No one will believe I’m famous!”

“What?” gasped MC.

“Yeah, watch!” Kiro let go of MC’s hand to cup his around his mouth, “HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT? I’M KIRO!”

Having shouted quite hard to be heard over the rambunctious din of the evening crowd, a few people nearby turned to look. “Ha! That’s the best look alike I’ve seen this year! Keep up the good work kid!” laughed a passerby. And with that, all returned to normal.

Turning back to MC with a bit of mischief in his eyes, “See? I think I’ve got some kind of reputation as being ‘too good’ for a place like this as The Kiro, so no one here thinks I’m the real deal! It’s a shame cuz a place like this is right up my alley.”

“Wow, that’s almost hilarious,” chuckled MC, “so this part of town is like your little sanctuary!”

“Exactly,” confirmed Kiro. MC continued following Kiro around the neighborhood as he pointed out different specialty stores. Things like boutiques with handmade tailoring, old ma and pa shops, and even some historic bars sprinkled the streets. MC watched as the golden streetlamps glittered in Kiro’s eyes as he talked passionately about the people, explaining that all the bad rumors about the neighborhood began when they blocked redevelopment plans in the area from proceeding.

“Anyway,” finished Kiro stopping in front of a side street, “here we are, my favorite street, restaurant alley!” Kiro guided MC through all the options. “There’s any kind of cuisine you could want from around the world, one of the guys around here imports it special! Another shop serves breakfast and dessert all day. My personal favorite is usually closed, but I’ll have to take you some other time, what do you think?”

“It’s all so amazing, I can’t believe there’s so much here!” Admired MC. Looking around, she spotted a restaurant with a plush, angry sun and sign in the window. Hottest Ramen Around: Finish A Bowl, Claim your Fame. “Ohhh, I wonder what this is?”

MC walked closer to the ramen shop, Kiro following behind, “Dunno, wanna try though? Looks like there’s a time limit but you can tag team it!”

“Really?” asked MC, a little embarrassed at how excitedly she responded, “I just mean… Uhm. I’m a bit of a foodie; see, I major in film studies and marketing and I’ve always liked those variety show segments where they do food challenges or show really cool cooking.”

“Oh! So that’s what you do!” Said Kiro brightly, “well if you’re pumped then we’ve definitely got to do it! Come on!”

Waiting for no more cues, Kiro dragged MC into the restaurant. Quickly seated, they ordered the spicy ramen challenge and got to work. With only 30 minutes to eat the enormous bowl of noodles topped with chilies, spices, and every topping in the store, the pair snarfed, slurped, and even cried a bit through the challenge, finishing with exactly 1 minute and 7 seconds left. Gulping down glass after glass of water, their server came by with a camera to add their picture to their wall of winners. “We cycle through a different kind of food challenge every month, but you’re the first to complete the spicy ramen challenge! Congratulations, take this as an extra prize!” Beaming, the server presented MC and Kiro each with a stuffed plush sun with sunglasses.

As they began their walk home, Kiro remarked, “Man, if all it took was to eat a little ramen to be famous, I’d have done that instead of becoming an idol!”

“What do you mean ‘eating a little ramen’?” questioned MC, “That was the spiciest thing I’ve had in my life; My tongue still feels like its on fire!”

“Yeah, I guess mine does too a bit,” laughed Kiro, “but at least we got this cool prize!”

MC looked at her matching stuffed sun, wondering aloud, “I never really understood why suns are drawn with sunglasses on. If they’re the sun, what do they need glasses for?”

Kiro stopped walking, eyes blown wide, “Oh my god! You’re right, maybe that’s why he looks so angry - he can't see! Haha!”

Laughing at other oddities in the world and the like, the two made it back to the apartment, climbed the stairs to the second-floor walkway, and parted ways by the light of the parking lot’s street lamp.

“Thanks for showing me your special sanctuary Kiro, I had a lot of fun tonight!” MC smiled.

Kiro returned it with an even brighter smile of his own, “Yeah! I’m glad I got to go with you today. I’ll treasure this plush as long as I live! After all, it’s a precious memento of the day I finally became famous in Old Town!”

At that they both laughed. Kiro added, “I’ve got work tomorrow, but, next time you’re free, I really want to take you to my _favorite_ café over there. Best food around, though the house rules are a little weird.”

“Sure,” smiled MC, “it’s a date!”

The two said their final good nights, and with that, MC returned to her flat. As she got ready for bed, MC carried the plush sun into her bedroom, placing it on the dresser. That night, in her dreams, she found herself walking the streets of Old Town in the day light, a bright ball of sunshine leading her round by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some of yall might remember the movie Adventure land. Terrible movie about a guy who works at a theme park to try to hit on a girl or something. The best part is when their terrible boss is trying to make the arcade prizes by gluing googly eyes onto plush bananas and goes something like, "Oh no I'm running out of googly eyes!" And his assistant hold up her banana with an eye patch and goes, "Me too, but I found these eye patches and so I'm making mine into pirate bananas."
> 
> And this has nothing to do with angry suns with sunglasses, but the idea of a crappy plush toy was exactly what I needed here haha.


	3. Risqué Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC loses some laundry only for the demon to find it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I was thinking long and hard about how to write Victor as sassy and salty as he is in MLQC, but every time I thought about it I couldn’t think of ways to make him NOT like Squidward? Sorry if he comes across like an underpaid cashier and not the CEO/Founder of a successful start up lol~
> 
> Also, for people bad at reading French in their head like me, the title of this chapter should be read like, “Risk-AY, Laundry DAY” to the same canter you’d say “obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice”

Birds chirped in the trees as MC awoke to the sound of her alarm. Groggily, she stretched and, like a thin piece of glass, her tiredness shattered gently as she sat up feeling the most refreshed she had in a while. In the past few weeks, she’d been stressed out about moving and the exam. She hadn’t had a good night sleep for a while. Not to mention this bed the landlady left her was super comfortable.

Getting up and ready for the day, MC took a good look around her apartment in the morning light. Standing in the small alcove that separated her bedroom door from the bathroom, MC looked into her living room. Her desk was organized, the kitchen was filled with her wares, and the balcony’s sliding glass door was letting in a beautiful light that warmed the carpet.

Sitting down at her desk, she opened her laptop and saw no email from the department. They must not have graded her exam yet. Briefly considering whether or not to try to go to campus, she decided instead to stay home and do laundry. In her rush to pack, move, and study for her exam, she’d accumulated a bit of uncleaned laundry that she just took with her. Fixing herself a bit of coffee, MC began collecting her clothing and starting her day of housework.

The apartment was cozy, but its smallness allowed for only a washer in unit. Thankfully, at least a drying rack and clothes line were already bolted to the walls on the balcony. As her clothes washed, MC checked the news on TV, scrolled a few blogs, and checked in on her father’s company.

Although the company was operating smoothly without a head, ratings for their shows were slowly falling; and while many entities tried to offer bids on its acquisition, numerous employees stood for MC, pledging to hold the line until she graduated and could take the company over herself. Going as far as taking small pay cuts, the employees who practically raised her silently voiced their confidence that MC’s eventual succession would kick start the company into a new, prosperous age. Such loyalty gave MC the confidence and courage to continue working as hard as she could to make sure she graduated on time, if sooner.

Eventually, it was time to hang the wash outside which MC found quite pleasant. It was late morning and her east facing balcony enjoyed the benefit of direct morning sun. From her balcony, she could look down into the back yard shared by the apartment and out into the smaller suburbs. Looking harder, she could just make out the large arch denoting the beginning of Old Town’s promenade.

Humming the tune to an old commercial’s jingle, MC was hanging up the last piece of clothing when the breeze blew a sock off the drying rack. Bending to pick it up, MC made note that she should pick up some clothes pins when she got the chance. Patting the sock gently to remove any dust, another, warm breeze blew harder, directing MC’s attention toward the city. Among the many skyscrapers and bustling streets was MC’s company. As much as she knew there was nothing more she could do, a sad anxiety washed over her when she thought of the legacy her father left behind for her, sitting, just waiting for her to fulfill her role.

Striking those thoughts from her mind, MC went about returning the stray sock to the line when she noticed there was suddenly more room on it than she’d thought. Quizzically, she looked around at the balcony floor, wondering if anything else dropped. She put the sock on the drying rack and peeked over the balcony railing.

There she saw it. Shiny satin and stark black against the green of the lawn was her one. black. bra. Incomprehensible screaming sounded through MC’s brain as she rushed back through her apartment and down the stairs toward the back the building. If it had been the dorms, there wouldn’t be as much of an issue, but living in an apartment with only guys, MC hurried in an attempt to save her embarrassment.

MC never had much use for nicer bras, but in preparation for a formal film showing with the department, Anna had chided MC for trying to wear one of her cheap bras under her nice dress. Anna said, “A quality dress won’t sit nicely over a junky bra; it doesn’t matter if you plan on showing it to anyone, you need at least ONE big girl bra to wear with formal, dressy clothing!” And with that Anna made a day of it; taking MC to the high-end department stores and specialty shops on main street, Kiki and Willow in tow.

After an awkward fitting and too much time without a shirt on in _technically_ public spaces, Anna had deemed one black bra worthy, accompanied by matching panties, to be her go-to formal lingerie. The bra had some lace, but well within the realm of elegant and not over-stated. The soft fabric of the bra was silky, and the minimal support allowed the natural shape of MC’s chest to shine. The straps could be removed and ultimately, MC saw the light of why designer bras were a thing. Unfortunately, to Anna’s dismay, after shelling out the money for it, MC thought it too much of a shame to NOT include this bra into her normal rotation. After all she’d spent on it, she was **going** to get her money’s worth. And thus, we return to her current situation; frantically sprinting into the backyard to retrieve it.

At the back of the building, a gated fence encircled the large lot of land that was their backyard. Entering the gate slowly, for fear of being seen sneaking away with her personal items from the others’ back windows, MC stalked around the yard, trying to relocate the spot she’d seen her bra fall.

Approaching a likely bush, MC rustled through it when she was suddenly interrupted by a gruff, “Hey.”

Spinning on her heels, MC finally noticed Victor standing behind her, arms crossed in casual clothes. Old jeans and an unbuttoned henley did Victor more justice than his brusque attitude deserved, not to mention that his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, showing off some rather tantalizing forearm.

“Oh! Hello, Victor, how are you today?” managed MC stiffly, trying to be as formal with her landlord as possible.

Not missing a thing, Victor rolled his eyes, “Looking for something?”

Having not noticed it before against the black of his shirt, Victor now clearly held, by its strap, the very bra MC had been looking for. An immediate deep, flush graced MC’s face, followed by a string of babbling excuses MC barely understood herself. Handing her delicates back to her, Victor then placed a hand behind MC’s shoulders, and ushered her into the back door of apartment 1A, “I get it, okay? Just take it out of my garden before you cause a scene.”

Mental gears still not working, MC slowly shuffled into the apartment without a fuss, only barely noticing the much different apartment interior after Victor had closed the sliding door behind them. “Uhh. I’m SO sorry you had pick this up for me. I promise it was an accident.”

“Don’t apologize; I’m not surprised a girl who can’t remember to pay her rent on time can’t figure out how to do her own laundry properly,” remarked Victor sarcastically.

“I… just don’t have any clothes pins…” admitted MC sheepishly.

Sighing, Victor left MC and walked farther into the living room and began rifling through a kitchen drawer. Finally, MC was able to take proper note of her surroundings, finding that the apartment she was in was not the same one as she’d first met Victor in. Recalling the door they went in through, they were in apartment 1A and not 1B.

This apartment was much more home-y in a minimalist’s sense. Moreover, the kitchen expanded farther into the living area than MC’s and looked even more complex than ones she’d seen in restaurants. “Uhm, where are we?” asked MC

“My apartment,” responded Victor, closing the drawer after finding what he needed. “After the landlady moved out, I bought out her unit and renovated my old one into a home office. Here.”

Victor handed MC a shopping bag filled with clothes pins in, notably, cute pastel colors. Distracted by the conflicting taste in houseware and Victor’s personality, MC forgot to check herself and blurted out, “Why would you live here if you could afford that?”

Immediately expecting reprimanding, MC flinched internally, but Victor responded flatly, eyebrow raised “I’ve lived in this apartment since I was a student. You don’t become CEO of LFG by wasting money. You’d do well to remember that Miss Soon-to-be-producer.”

Thoughts doing a 180, MC remembered how she’d somewhat stress vented to Victor the night they’d met. “Oh, right,” replied MC a bit dolefully, but then back to her more energetic side when she remembered the infamous campus gossip, “I didn’t realize you were THAT CEO of LFG. I’ve heard talk about you in my marketing classes; I didn't know you still lived so close to campus. I always figured a success story like you would be living in one of the penthouses on main street.”

“Of course not,” chided Victor, “Business is one thing, pleasure another.” Offering no more explanation, he added, “And how about you? How did your exam turn out?”

“Oh, actually, I haven’t heard back from the department yet,” responded MC clutching the handles of the shopping bag a bit more tightly. “I’ve been a bit anxious about that today which would account for my uhm… earlier mistake.”

“What’s there to be anxious about?” asked Victor in his deep, confident voice, “You either passed or you didn’t. You shouldn’t waste time worrying about it. Instead, focus on things you can do. Even if you had to repeat a semester, you’ve seen most of the class work already. You could use your spare time making yourself useful at your company instead of twiddling your thumbs, pitying yourself; and if you pass then worrying now would be a waste of energy.”

MC looked up at Victor, meeting his fierce gaze as he talked to her like a fellow CEO. Heartened a bit, MC pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and chuckled, “I guess you’re right. Thanks for the advice.”

“Good, maybe you can learn,” responded Victor. Although the tone was similar to how he’d berated her before, the small smile pulling at the corner of his lips made it come across a whole different way. “Here, one last thing.”

Victor herded MC back out the sliding door into the garden toward a basket and some tools. Victor carefully stepped around some plants and plucked an arm full of vegetables off the various, deep green vines. “Take these. Home grown, organic, can’t be beat. I know your type; focuses too hard on work and neglects their health. I bet you haven’t been eating properly the past few weeks.”

Accepting the bushel of vegetables, MC expressed her gratitude and indignity, “Thank you, they look amazing… though, I’ll have you know that I can at least feed myself.”

Victor scoffed, “Riiight, well then, don’t burn the building down when you do.”

And with that, Victor went about tending to the garden once more, effectively dismissing MC who quipped, “I promise I won’t. I’ll even have you try some of my own cooking. I still need to return that pudding cup.”

“No rush,” said Victor, not even looking up for his gardening, “I won’t be holding my breath.”

With the last word in, MC saw no more room for argument; she’d just have to let her cooking do the talking. With her arms loaded with vegetables, MC plodded back up to her apartment and, after securing the rest of her laundry down with the clothes pins Victor lent her, went about scouring blog after blog for pudding recipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think these particular fics are just going to be a bit longer than others since its still the "general au" phase. I don't have much for Lucien in the next chapter, but it will be....INTRIGUING to say the least, so please look forward to it!


	4. Not So Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets to know her final neighbor exceedingly well as he follows her through all her classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG DISCLAIMER: I LOVE Lucien; he is my bias. If you think he’s creepy, I understand and am kind of playing into that, but if you hate him and have not given him a chance, you are missing a huge part of the story. 
> 
> If you have not seen them yet, please go find, and watch his Crisis, Winery, Midnight, and Aquarium dates on YouTube. You don’t NEED to watch those before reading this chapter, but I will be writing Lucien based on the Lucien in THOSE dates, so if you think its ooc, you may be missing some of the puzzle.
> 
> Finally: I would lightly recommend reading past Chapter 4 for this chapter, if you haven’t yet, its not a big deal; I’m just mentioning a name you might not hear of until the middle of it.

Tuesday night came and went. Using her super sleuthing skills, MC distilled from various blogs, news sites, and videos, the ultimate pudding recipe. The majority of the recipe came from a blog called Souvenir; seemingly lauded as the online bible of cooking. However, she had to improvise the recipe a bit since it called for higher class ingredients than she thought she’d be able to find. Cooking up the vegetables from Victor, MC made a quiche in the oven for dinner; unfortunately, it was nothing to brag to him about. First time using the new appliance.

After cleaning up, MC decided to take Victor’s advice; she decided to stop worrying about if she failed her exam and plan her days like she passed. With motivation coursing through her blood, she packed up her notebooks and laptop, determined to hit the library and start studying.

Early to bed, MC was also early to rise. However, this morning, her early awakening was not due to an overwhelming feeling of rest, but the sound of her phone alerting her to a new email. Squinting at the screen, she saw that the email was from the Department Chair BaoBao!

A bit more alert, she opened the email and saw that the chair was asking her to report to campus to discuss her results. As a younger student, an email like this would have stressed her out to no end: but now she knew that Professor BaoBao was just a… unique person of few words and preferred speaking face to face where another professor might assist in communication.

Eager to learn her fate, MC readied herself and took off for campus shortly. Arriving at the Film Studies department as soon as it opened, MC headed to the Chair’s office where BaoBao and Professor Lens Liz were already waiting.

“S-so glad you could j-j-join us so early in the m-morning,” stuttered the bespectacled writing professor.

“Yes, thank you again for allowing me take this special exam,” said MC squeezing her hands together in front of her chest.

Looking up from some papers on the desk, Department Chair BaoBao spoke, “You passed. We’re very happy for you. Flying colors.”

Lens, always known for her friendly disposition, smiled and nodded in emphasis. Overwhelmed with joy, MC hugged the bespectacled professor who returned the embrace adding, “There’s just one t-thing we’re worried about, M-MC. We had a s-staff meeting about it the other d-day, and while it was agreed that y-you are prepared for your th-third year, we’re not sure about i-if it’s really a good idea for you t-to come back to school so soon after your f-father's p-passing.”

Stepping back with fading joy and confusion, MC questioned, “What do you mean?”

“We see that you moved.” Offered BaoBao, focus back on paperwork, “New environment. Harder classes. Grief. We want you to be healthy.”

MC looked between the two professors at a loss, “I…I think I can handle it. Sure, its been hard, but working toward graduation is all I have.”

Struck with a look of Sympathy, Lens gently offered, “Yes, we’re a-aware that you’re set on succeeding your father a-at his production c-company. We just think you need a l-little more support perhaps? We’d like you to find an a-adviser. P-preferably one who is on sabbatical but s-still around campus. You’re free to c-choose, but make sure its s-someone who is reliable and r-responsive to students. No need to choose n-now, but please get back t-to us before the end of the a-add drop period.”

And so, with the caveat of finding a personal adviser, MC left the Film Studies office mid-morning with her signed documentation, allowing her to go to the registrar’s office to officially enroll in classes. Once there, she enrolled in classes to meet the four department requirements Media Psychology for affinity, Advanced Comparative Literature for creativity, Marketing for decision, and Junior Thesis for execution. Class schedule in hand, MC snapped a picture of it for the girls, immediately receiving an invitation to a celebratory brunch on main street.

*****

“And so now...” explained MC, “I have to see if there’s an adviser willing to baby sit me this semester. I get why they’re worried, and its nice, but I don’t think I know any professors who’d have the time.”

Sitting outside, under a canopy, the four girls sipped coffee and chatted. Main street, unlike Old Town, was a busy street with wide sidewalks, a light rail, and a view of the river. As people passed, the girls tried and failed to come up with a professor they knew of that they liked enough, didn’t have too many classes, and wasn’t…weird. Lens Liz was out because she was consulting on a TV drama’s script. Professor Swift from stunts was always outgoing and kind, but he’d recently taken on assisting the University’s track team. Professor Spine was wise, but he was on sabbatical to tend to his small news company. Peggy was teaching full time, Sophie was travelling, Carson had sick family, and everyone else they could think of were TAs or too eccentric.

Eventually, with no better ideas, it was time for the girls to disperse off to classes. Returning together, MC broke off from the group to head to her media psychology class.

The lecture hall was large as the class was attended by students from a few different majors. However, having joined the course late, MC didn't get a chance to meet any of her classmates. Waffling a bit at the front of the room, MC suddenly heard her name. Looking up into the chattering crowd, she found the owner of the voice was none other than Lucien. He was sitting in a seat next to the aisle, moving his backpack off an adjacent seat, waving her over.

Hurrying as Professor Peggy entered the room, MC took the seat and dropped her voice to a whisper, “Thanks, that was a close one.”

“No problem,” smiled Lucien turning his attention toward the board, “what’re neighbors for?”

As the lecture droned on, MC’s thoughts began to wander to the enigma sitting next to her. Sneaking an occasional look at his handsome profile, MC tried hard to recall if she’d ever seen him in any of her earlier classes. He was dressed in a nice shirt but had the sleeves rolled up so not to smudge his writing. MC watched, hypnotized by the slight tremor in his muscles, as his elegant hands dyed the white paper a deep black with notes written with an expensive looking fountain pen.

Suddenly, a smile formed on Lucien’s lips as he leaned close to MC's ear. “Near sighted?” he whispered, shifting his notes toward MC without taking his eyes off the front of the room.

“Oh uhm,” blushed MC, embarrassed she’d been caught staring, “Yeah, just a bit. I didn’t think I’d be coming to classes today, so I didn’t take my glasses with me.” That, of course, was a lie; and so class continued with Lucien scribbling out a few notes with his calligraphy-level handwriting and then showing them to MC for her to ‘copy.’

At the end of it, as people filed out through the sides of the room, MC stood and asked Lucien outright, “I don’t think I’ve seen you in any of my classes before, Lucien; are you in the psychology department?”

Also rising, Lucien responded kindly, “Nope. Just seemed like an interesting subject. I always come to the first week of as many classes as I can to see which ones seem worthwhile.”

More confused, MC cocked her head to the side in a way that made Lucien chuckle, “So, where are you headed to next?”

“Oh uhm, I guess marketing,” responded MC pulling out her schedule for Lucien to see. Early last semester, MC had purposely planned her classes such that they all fell in the afternoons.

MC and Lucien chatted as she walked to her next class, talking about psychology, pop culture, town, news, science—ultimately revealing that Lucien was quite well-read. Before she knew it, the two were seated side by side once again, listening to her next lecture, followed by comp lit, and even her junior thesis seminar.

“Okay, okay,” started MC as they exited Professor Young’s seminar, “You cannot actually be in all of my classes, including junior thesis for film studies majors. Don’t you have your own work to do for your department?”

Lucien laughed, his eyes turning into gleeful crescents, “Sorry about that, we were just having such interesting conversations walking in between your classes—I didn’t want it to end. I’m actually, sort of, a graduate research assistant in the neuroscience department. I really meant it when I said I like to sit in on interesting classes.”

Understanding finally kicking in, MC commented, “Ohh! I see. That makes sense now. I heard a rumor the other day that you’ve been seen in classes in every department before. It sounded a little far fetched, but it’s all come together now. Do you do it for fun?”

Coming to a halt in the middle of campus, Lucien squinted a bit, thinking hard. His face was one of deep contemplation, and his tone was a bit distant as he responded, “I wouldn’t say ‘fun’…It’s more like… I’m indecisive about my interests… or disinterested in everything simultaneously. I chose to study neuroscience because I wanted to learn more about how the brain works, but ultimately my pursuit didn’t answer the questions I was really after. I'm not very good with people or understanding emotions, so I guess I’ve been sitting in all these classes to gain a better understanding of society and the human experience?”

Lucien’s focused expression suddenly broke, “Sorry, that was a bit depressing, wasn’t it?”

Eyes shinning the way a child looks at an ice cream sundae, MC clasped Lucien’s hands with both of hers, “Not at all! I think it’s amazing!”

Lucien looked at the overly excited girl, shock on his face as she continued, “Interested or not, it takes a lot of courage to be out there _trying_ to find something to be passionate about! I had a really good time talking to you today too, and that’s only because you’ve gained so much knowledge looking for that spark. You're so well-read, I can't imagine that you're really all that bad with people! I would kill to have even _half_ the knowledge you have if only to help bring better, more meaningful shows to the public! Don’t be so down on your self for not figuring everything out yet, you’re, like, one of the coolest people I think I’ve ever met!”

MC beaming ear to ear, they continued walking again. She explained more about her father’s company and how she could use a consultant like Lucien in the future. The genuine smile on her face and open way she talked about the shows and employees communicated to Lucien a fierce love and passion for her destiny.

Parting ways with the girl when she was called away by a friend, the two said their goodbyes, and Lucien headed back to the apartments alone. The streetlamp in the parking lot glowed amber as he opened the door to 1C. The faint musk of old books and potted earth greeted his nostrils. With the curtain of the back door closed, the apartment was quite dim save for what light made it through the cracks in the kitchen's blinds. Standing in front of the wall where his mounted butterflies were displayed, he closely regarded the blue morpho’s vivid wings. Their bright color reminded him of the girl’s smile. As the muscles in his face tensed, pulling slightly at the corners of his mouth, a faint whisper escaped his lips.

“Absolutely stunning…”

*****

At the incessant demands of Willow, MC met the girls one last time before heading home for the night. Upon arrival at the campus center, MC was greeted by a picture taken of her earlier that day.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” Questioned Willow, “A friend sent this to me earlier today. Since when did you get all cozy with Lucien?”

“I…” struggled MC under the sudden fourth degree, “guess today?” MC explained how she’d spent all afternoon and early evening with Lucien talking about a whole myriad of topics. “He just knows so much and he’s super nice and personable. I’m so glad he’s my neighbor; I’ll have to pick his brain for junior thesis!”

“Huh, well,” started Anna, “If you’re that interested in him, and you’re planning on consulting him more later, why don’t you see if BaoBao will let you pick Lucien as your ‘advisor?’ I hear a lot of professors know and trust him, and hes already _called_ 'Professor.' That’s close enough right? Besides, he lives in the same building as you if anything comes up.”

MC thought about the suggestion and realized how perfect it would be. She didn’t really think she needed an emotional adviser, but if she had to pick one, she wanted it to at least be someone who she could just hang out with if she wanted or talk about crazy project ideas if she needed. Lucien sounded like the right person.

Deciding with the girls that she’d give it a shot, MC said good night to her friends, and headed back to apartment 2B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you don’t have to love Lucien, but just understand that he is a very important and interesting character in the plot. He is NOT the overly friendly/forward character, nor is he the “smart type.” His story isn’t that he is an evil person either. You don’t have to like or love him, but please, as someone who is super into the PLOT of mlqc, consider NOT missing out on the super interesting, chapter 11+, stuff in his dates!
> 
> I spent a little extra time on this chapter because I wanted to build the setting a bit here. I liked the idea that MC has to take classes in each of the “attributes” and I really wanted to name drop a few of the experts as her professors! Additionally, Lucien isn’t really an official graduate student, I kind of have him ambiguously floating within the Loveland University system…somewhere haha.
> 
> Also, up next will be the first pick your own ending story, look forward to it!


End file.
